


Birthday Parties are for Suckers

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Dirty!Denny Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lives, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dirty!Denny Saturday:</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t a birthday person. Not at all. Not even in the least. He couldn’t decide if it was just because he didn’t believe in them, or, if he just didn’t understand the novelty of celebrating another year of not dying. Either way, it wasn’t exactly the number one thing he got excited about when January rolled around every year.</p>
<p>All Dean was looking for was some good beer, maybe a few games among friends, trading stories of the old days back when they were good and easy, and then going to bed. So it was an understatement to say Dean was surprised when he walked in the war room to find Sam, Charlie, Castiel, and Garth standing around a summoning circle, and in the middle stood Benny Lafitte, smiling up at him anxiously. </p>
<p>Dean dropped his beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Parties are for Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> hah, yeah, so i suck at smut. but have this thing anyway *vaguely throws deanbenny sexy times at you*
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> for the dirty!denny prompt: birthday surprise, bonus points if there's not panty-kink (even if it IS good)

Dean wasn’t a birthday person. Not at all. Not even in the least. He couldn’t decide if it was just because he didn’t believe in them, or, if he just didn’t understand the novelty of celebrating another year of not dying. Either way, it wasn’t exactly the number one thing he got excited about when January rolled around every year.

Sam was determined to do something nice, though. Like always, he made a plan to try and get all of Dean’s friends over–those who were still living–and somehow scrounge around enough balloons and wrapping paper for presents Dean was sure he didn’t need.

He didn’t even understand why Sam was going through all the trouble. He’d never done this before.

But back then, they didn’t have the bunker. They didn’t have a home. Now they had a permanent residence and an address they could actually send out to the people they trusted most in the world. People like Garth, Charlie, Cas. Not a long list of guests. But just enough that Dean had been blushing all week whenever he heard Sam making the calls and furiously rushing away whenever Dean was in the room.

Whatever surprise Dean kept hearing about, aside from all his friends coming over, Dean was in the dark. It was a mystery to him, but it wasn’t like he cared anyway.

All Dean was looking for was some good beer, maybe a few games among friends, trading stories of the old days back when they were good and easy, and then going to bed. Nothing too grand or exciting. Neither of them were the best at that, especially when it came to relationships.

So it was an understatement to say Dean was surprised when he walked in the war room to find Sam, Charlie, Castiel, and Garth standing around a summoning circle, and in the middle stood Benny Lafitte, smiling up at him anxiously.

“Hey there, chief?” He offered, throwing his hands in his thigh deep pockets.

Dean dropped his beer.

…

Benny was covered in dirt and blood like a thick skin blanket. But his eyes were just as blue as ever, and his hands felt perfectly and oddly cool in Dean’s as they walked back to the bathroom together.

Benny. Benny was the surprise. Dean’s head was still spinning.

Apparently, Sam and Castiel had been working on it for a long while. They’d never been able to open a full portal before, but they had been able to find enough communication to the other side to talk Benny into coming back–that it was worth it enough for Dean. And then with Charlie’s brainiac addition and Garth’s always shocking resources, they managed to make it work.

And now here Benny stood, in the flesh, right in front of him like he never left. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him, hug him, or just drag him straight to bed and remember all the times they’d left behind.

But he did none of those things. Instead he found a towel, a change of clothes (in the material he knew Benny loved), and shyly handed them over in the bathroom.

“See you out in a bit?” Dean asked, blushing as Benny took them, fingers brushing.

Benny’s face brightened and he nodded, shocking Dean by raising his hand and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles.

“Just in a bit,” Benny promised.

Dean flushed red and nodded hurriedly, probably grinning like an idiot before backing away and letting Benny clean up. Purgatory tended to stick to the skin, even after a single shower, but that didn’t mean anybody had to look like it.

He wandered back out to the party, said hello to everybody officially this time. He traded hugs with Charlie, accepted an unsurprising bear hug from Garth, and thanked Cas for making it in after heaven’s latest business.

Sam was grinning when Dean went in to get some more beers for the group.

“Was the surprise okay?” He asked, for some reason sounding nervous.

Dean only laughed and pulled open the fridge. He was friggin’ thrilled. But how the hell Sam knew, Dean had no idea. He’d have to seriously thank him later. You know, after Dean could pull his head out of his own ass and realize this was actually happening.

It was about thirty minutes later when Dean saw Benny shuffle back into the library, where the group was huddled around the tables sharing drinks and cards. Dean didn’t hesitate a moment to draw him in and sit him down next to Dean’s seat. Benny looked grateful, and he looked sexy as hell to boot in Dean’s white button down shirt and dark brown suspenders.

Dean hoped that Benny still held the same feelings for him as Dean did, because he’d mourn if those wouldn’t come off later tonight.

His fears were put to rest an hour into the next few rounds of poker, when Benny abruptly slid his hand under the table to rest on Dean’s thigh. Dean smiled and covered his hand with his own, squeezing tight and smiling.

That hand rested on his thigh throughout the second hour, and by the time Charlie and Sam were going for the next round of beer, that hand slid upward and two fingers dipped under Dean’s waistband.

Dean shuddered, heat flooding through him as he glanced at Benny nervously.

He was reassured to see Benny appear just as nervous, just as hesitant and unsure.

Dean glanced across the table, noting that Garth and Cas were in an intense theological discussion, and took the chance to lean over and kiss Benny’s cheek, lips brushing his ear as he whispered, “You want this? Like old times?”

Benny grinned and nuzzled his cheek back, fingers tugging at his jeans and pulling him closer.

“Was hopin’ ta’ start right where we left off,” Benny replied softly. “If ya’ wanted…?”

“Hell yes,” Dean growled. Benny grinned, eyes darkening.

“Whadd’ya say we take a quick break, chief?”

Dean smirked back and tightened his hold around Benny’s wrist, which was making itself quite at home over his crotch.

“I’m right behind ya, chief.”

He felt Benny growl low in his chest more than he felt it, and a second later, they were giving hasty excuses and disappearing down the hall.

They almost didn’t make it to Dean’s room, stopping multiple times to grab each other’s face and explore mouths, reacquainting themselves with tongues and body parts that had been sorely missed, among other things.

By the time they stumbled into Dean’s room, their jackets had long since been lost and shoes and pants were quick to follow. Soon enough, Benny’s back was flat against Dean’s sheets and they were both clad in only boxers and undershirts, which Benny was eagerly tugging at to get at Dean’s skin and chest underneath.

Dean groaned when his thumb circled over his hardening nipple, and hissed when Benny pulled at it and smirked.

“Feel good, darlin?” Benny’s eyebrows rose. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

“Want ya’ man, like yesterday.”

“Wasn’t here yesterday, cher.”

“You freakin’ know what I mean– _hah!_ ”

Dean’s head snapped back when Benny’s hand dropped inside his boxers, cupping at his dick and rubbing it firmly.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from thrusting, but one touch on his hips pushed him back so Benny could do his work.

“Think ya’ can stay still, chief?”

“ _Gra_ … Yeah,” Dean huffed, wanting to spit in annoyance but unable to when Benny’s fingernails dragged over the tip. “ _Shit!_ ”

“Shh,” Benny cooed, rolling them over so Dean’s back was against the sheets. “Yer’ brother’ll hear.”

“ _Nng_ … I’m gonna’ shoot you if you don’t do something right– _hn!_ –now!”

Benny chuckled and pecked Dean’s lips.

“Patience, Dean. I’ll get ya’ what ya’ need.”

At his finishing statement he pulled out his hand and gripped the edges of Dean’s boxers, tugging them down to his thighs so his cock could spring out, standing at attention from Benny’s ministrations.

Dean tried to kick them off, but Benny held down his hips and shook his head.

“Not goin’ all the way tonight darlin.’ Just enough till the party’s over.”

Dean groaned and bucked his hips in frustration. “Then can’t we get a move on? I’m dying here.”

“Miss me that much, cher?” Benny asked, fondness making his features look unbearably soft. Dean wanted to kiss him for it.

“You know I do,” Dean whispered. Benny smiled and kissed him gently, chasing the taste of beer and Dean’s apple birthday pie.

“Glad to hear it,” Benny breathed. Dean blushed.

Benny’s lips finally began trailing down his jawline, his neck, and down his chest to his abdomen, leaving small licks and nips before he finally settled above his dick. His hand came up to stroke it, eyes bright and never leaving Dean’s as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“Stay still, chief,” Benny ordered. Dean nodded sharply and grabbed hold of the blankets, silently willing his body into submission.

He barely managed it before Benny’s lips parted around the tip of him, going down wet and warm and everything Dean had missed over the past year. He shuddered and bit back a moan, knowing if he didn’t Sam would undoubtedly hear.

He’d never live it down if Sam found out how little they’d waited to get it back on.

Soon enough, Dean was all the way deep in Benny’s mouth, sucking obscenely loud and licking from base to tip, over and over again from different points until Dean was a babbling mess. He bucked when Benny nipped at the tip, and Benny promptly smacked his thigh.

Stay still, the silent gesture said. Dean shuddered and nodded again, despite himself, and let Benny get back to work.

God he’d missed this. He could remember all the times in Purgatory they’d traded favors, just to blow off tension. Neither of them could remember when favors turned into actual feelings, and by the time they were back on Earth, Dean couldn’t imagine living without him.

But there’d been Sam to think about, and the sex had dropped to nearly nothing except for the few times they could meet up to drop off blood and kiss and fuck in back alleys, chasing back those feelings they’d lost since Purgatory.

Maybe now that could change. Maybe everything could change.

His thoughts were distracted by the curling in his belly as Benny’s teeth tugged gently up his dick. Dean bit into his fist and groaned long and low, staring down at Benny in wonder.

Damn. What did he ever do to deserve this vampire?

He almost wanted to laugh at the thought of it. Vampires suck blood, and here Benny was sucking his dick. If Dean wasn’t so blown, he’d probably crack a joke. But Benny didn’t half-ass anything, and it was minutes before Benny was stroking and sucking in fervor before Dean blew his load down his old boyfriend’s throat.

Benny hummed in pleasure, sending shocking vibrations through Dean’s over sensitive dick as he sucked it all down, ever drop, till there was nothing left.

Dean fell limp against the sheets, staring up at the ceiling in awe.

“Damn,” he breathed, shaking in bliss. “Get up here.”

Benny did as he was told, climbing up over his body so Dean could pull him down into a thorough kiss.

“Did I do alright, then?”

“I missed you,” Dean replied instead, barely breathing as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Benny chuckled as Dean pushed him over, now Dean straddling his hips.

“Whatcha’ doin’ there, chief?” Benny asked, eyes bright and pupils blown wide in arousal.

“Just returning the favor, babe,” Dean replied, smirking. With that, he moved down and knelt before Benny’s boxers and started tugging them down slowly.  
He had Benny’s dick in his mouth, working hard and sucking earnestly when he heard footsteps out in the hall.

Benny put a hand behind Dean’s head, holding him in place as Dean’s lips popped around the tip.

“Dean?” Sam called, sounding confused. “You back here?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed breathlessly. “Uh… just grabbin’ some stuff. Be out in a minute!”

“Sure,” Sam sounded skeptical, but his footsteps were moving away. “See you whenever.”

Dean buried his face in Benny’s thigh, holding in his laughter as Benny quaked above him.

“Do I take it we have more time then, cher?”

“We’ll see,” Dean promised, then got back to work.

Twenty minutes later the two walked back out to the library holding hands, and faces bright red and guilty.

Charlie gave him a sly smirk and Garth grinned brighter than he had all night. Cas, thank God, said nothing, and Sam rolled his eyes every time he caught Benny and Dean exchanging dirty glances over the table.

Damn, Dean really had to thank Sam for saving Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> sorry if it sucks (haha, pun) but i hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading!


End file.
